


Night Siren

by This_is_my_toenail_collection



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Musical Instruments, No Smut, Other, POV Third Person, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection
Summary: During a late work night Lucifer hears mysterious singing and an even more mysterious instrument through the wall of his room.Who is this captivating Siren? What is that hypnotic instrument they're playing? As Lucifers affection for the stranger grows, so does the strangers determination to keep their identity hidden.Neutral pronouns used for MC.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

It was another late night working as Lucifer sat at his desk. Student council business was enough of a workload without having to re-enroll Belphegor and explain where he's been this whole time. Lucifer pressed his fingers to his temples to try and ease his growing sleep-headache. He just had to make this final push through the last stack of papers and then he could sleep.

His bed sat behind him in his room, taunting him.

Picking up the next document he realized he needed to find Belphies papers from his supposed stay in the human world. Lucifer had forged some when he locked his brother up but that was months ago. Oh where did he put them?

Getting up from his desk he reveled in being able to stretch his legs after sitting down for hours on end hunching over paperwork.

Perhaps he'd left them in the filing cabinet in his office.

He took long strides to the door and was about to turn the handle when a sound caught his attention. 

A buzz that seemed to come from everywhere hit his ears. No not buzzing. As he strained his hearing he realized it was the soft sweet humming of an instrument he was hearing. It was slow with low minor notes. Repetitive in a soothing way.

He followed the sound around his large bedroom in search of it's source. In the wall near the ground he found a grate connecting his room to the neighboring one. He knew it was there but he'd never known what it was for.

Now he could hear soft strumming coming through the wall from the room on the other side. Some kind of abandoned lounge if he remembered correctly. Funny he could've sworn the door to that room was locked.

He listened for a little longer to the repeating melody until suddenly the strumming was accompanied by words.

"Demon below stalks the world though

No one stops to know her tale.

Sullied her name in fear of her claim to the dust she and man share

Of the same soil her and the first were matched in will and wit

Looked from the ground to the man and the god and asks 'why should I submit?'

Wife of Adam, demon of death let no one chain you down.

Walk the earth on your own terms, make those who oppose you bow..."

Then the strumming continued. The voice was... captivating.

The more Lucifer listened the more he needed to hear. The words made him sad and a little nostalgic for a reason he didn't understand, and the tune had a cadence he didn't recognize as Devildom music.

He thought of speaking to the mysterious person through the grate but he decided against it. He wasn't sure he wanted them to know who he was. But he had to know who this siren was and what their intoxicating song was about. Suddenly he had another idea. 

Swiftly he strode to his desk and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. 

\---

Singing Stranger,

My apologies but I couldn't help overhearing your singing and may I say it's quite lovely.

I have to know, what is this particular song about? I'm sure I haven't heard it before and the words have me captivated.

Listener.

\---

Even though the note was written quickly the script was impeccable. Swiftly he strode back to the grate and slipped the folded note between the metal spokes.

The humming stopped abruptly and Lucifer held his breath. No noise or movement came from the other side of the grate. The room was still. Then after an eternity of silence the sound of paper unfolding could be heard.

More silence before the paper slid back through the grate, now with writing on the other side.

\---

Listener,

I'm sorry to have bothered you, I was sure I'd found a place I wouldn't be heard.

The song is about the first woman god ever made. Perhaps you've heard the story of Lilith?

I've never sung it, or any of my songs, for anyone. So I was nervous but I'm glad you like it.

Please don't call me singing stranger.

\---

The writing was surprisingly neat but not as neat as his. And he was stunned at the song that was about his Lilith. The song this stranger wrote themself. Against his better judgement he dropped the formal formatting to write a short response in a margin.

\---

You sing like a siren, please continue.

\---

No response for a while. Then Lucifer once again heard the strumming of some kind of instrument. Almost like a guitar, but it had a whine that made it sound...different. Then the voice accompanied it again in a new verse.

"Angel above loved the world so much

She gave her only self

Fled the garden and yet takes part in the mortal worlds great wealth

In reverence to sun and soil and lover

Committed a crime infernal

To avoid her due to earth she flew to finally live eternal.

Woman of God, lover of man let no one keep you caged.

Through love and loss and ultimate cost, is it worth the war you waged?

Mother of power make those who lead cower before your primal might

Walk in your pride with lovers ghost by your side to rule your well earned night."

When the song ended and the strumming died down Lucifer found he had forgotten where he was. Completely lost in the sound of the voice and that forign instrument. He wrote one more note before the stranger could slip away.

\---

Siren

You must tell me who you are. Your talent is mesmerizing and I demand to hear more. Make no mistake I am being genuine not trying to flatter you. And I get what I want.

Listener

\---

The response was almost immediate.

\---

Listener,

My name is mine to reveal or conceal as I see fit. You are arrogant to think you have claim over what I have written.

Don't follow me.

Siren I guess

\---

The indignation! This person breaks into a locked room and captivates him with this most beautiful music. Then calls  him  _arrogant_? 

He was in the hallway and on his way to the other room in an instant. Reaching the door he found it locked as he expected. His wings flapped in irritation. When had his wings emerged? Nevermind, he needed to teach this stranger not to insult the Avatar of Pride. The door lock broke easily leaving the door to swing open. The room was empty. 

Puzzled, Lucifer stalked the dusty room examining the windows. All of them also locked.

How did the siren escape?


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrogant! Can you believe they called me arrogant?" Lucifer continued his rant not really realizing he was talking in circles.

Diavolo munched his sandwich thoughtfully as he listened. Lucifer didn't get this worked up very often. The best thing he could do for his friend was to listen.

"And then they were just gone! How did they get out of a locked room without unlocking anything? Are there passages in the House of Lamentation I don't know about?"

"Think they'll come back?" Diavolo finally interupted.

"Oh they'd better" Lucifer countered. He didn't want to admit he was more embarrassed than angry. The stunt that stranger pulled had caught him off guard, something no one does easily.

0

Lucifer sat on his bed staring at the grate on the wall. From an outside perspective it would look like he was eagerly awaiting and hoping for the strangers arrival, but bringing this up would get you killed on the spot. He was  _ not _ waiting for the strange Siren to return, he simply finished his work early and felt like sitting in his bed…with extra paper.

His heart definitely did  _ not  _ light up when he heard the telltale strumming of the familiar forign instrument on the other side of the wall. Listening to it for a moment he slipped a prepared note through the grate.

  


\---

Dearest Siren,

That little stunt you pulled yesterday will not go unnoticed. Nor will your blatant insults.

However I have thought over the situation and decided to let you off with a warning as you do not know to whom you are corresponding.

So be forewarned, show respect for me or there will be consequences.

Sincerely Listener,

\---

  


The response came shortly after.

  


\---

Dearest Listener,

You presume much to think I don't know who you are morning star. And I will speak to you however I please as it is you who is insisting we speak to each other.

I don't want to argue with you...I am very flattered you like my music so this is a piece I've written about you. 

If you'll be so inclined to listen.

Sincerely Siren.

\---

  


He'd just finished processing the response when the Sirens instrument sounded again. Sweet and low...minor keys and repeating melodies washing over the demon and soothing any offence he had to the note.

  


"The sun is bright

Against the sky

Light the earth each day

Rise each morning

With no warning

No fear you'll go away.

  


Watch him rise, watch him fall 

Each one yields to the next

The sun a star, closer you are

And never see you rest.

  


A star shines brightest 

Through the night

A predictable path you take

Yet during light

You're set aside 

Your splendor fades away.

  


Watch him shine, watch him fade

Each one yields to the next

A star divine, a prince you'll find

And never shall he rest.

  


A prince is worshipped 

in the kingdom

So none may soon expect 

A bitter fight for a divine right

To earn his due respect.

  


Watch him rise, watch him fall

He may have no fight left

A prince of heaven, brother to seven

Never lets' him rest.

  


May he find his rest."

  


When the song was over Lucifer was...conflicted.

The song was for him and that definitely stoked his pride, but he had had songs written for him before. Songs, stories, poems, he was a very popular subject for the arts. But this songs lyrics were... confrontational. He felt accused but he wasn't offended.

He was impressed.

"Beautiful…" it was a whisper, he didn't even know he'd said it out loud.

"Thank you" a barely audible response. Familiar.

There was a comfortable silence before the mysterious instrument strumming began again. He listened to the repeating chords for a while, the improvised melody making his ears...happy. how childish that sounded but he couldn't really describe it any other way.

His curiosity got the best of him and he wrote another note

  


\---

Dearest Siren,

You must tell me what that hypnotic instrument you're playing is. I can't place it but it's beautiful.

Sincerely Listener.

\---

  


He studied the note before making one adjustment.

  


\---

Dearest Siren,

You must tell me what that hypnotic instrument you're playing is. I can't place it but it's beautiful.

Sincerely  ~~ Listener ~~ Star.

\---

  


Feeling a little foolish, he pushed the note through the grate before he could question the amendment.

A soft chuckle made his stomach flip as he listened to the Siren scribble their response.

  


\---

Dearest Star,

I'm playing a mandola.

Like a guitar but dorkier.

But I picked it when I was little and learned it so now it's what I've got. And it does sound really cool doesn't it? I'm glad you like it.

Yours, Siren.

\---

  


On the paper they had doodled a little oval shaped instrument with many strings. Lucifer looked at the note and couldn't help but feel relief at the ease of it. No more threats or thinly veiled insults. Just a nice disciption of the most beautiful instrument he'd ever heard.

He tucked the paper in his pocket, ignoring how his face got hot when he read 'Yours, Siren.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sappiest thing I've ever written but I don't even care. Lucifer's a sap and we die like men.

Two weeks passed and the Siren returned every night to sing to Lucifer.

Only at night. 

Their songs ranged from descriptions of his brothers to ballads about the beauty of the Devildom. Always originally written by the stranger.

The notes were getting more coy as well. Revealing more personal information and playing off the information he reveals.

And yet the stranger would not tell him their name. They refused at every turn and seemed offended at the question. His night Siren was a mystery, and he was surprisingly ok with that.

So he stopped asking.

He found himself spending all day looking forward to the night. When he could sit by the grate in his wall and hear the beautiful music. Speak in hastily scribbled notes with no pressure to be perfect, no stakes.

He had to admit to himself 9 nights in when he had written a short song of his own that he had fallen in love with the Siren. Never having known their name.

It was after 2 weeks that the Siren sang him a song that would change his perspective.

The strumming of the mandola cut the night air as it had many times before and the voice sang again. Perhaps a bit more cautious than usual.

  


"From day to night

As birds take flight

The passing of every year

  


Every star studded sky

Every great corporate lie

Each aspect I hold dear

  


I will never have need of fear"

  


Many of the Sirens songs portray a reverence and love for their subject. Always speaking praises in loving tones.

  


"Let me live, let me be

Let her sun lay upon me

Let me live, just one more day

Just once on Earth I'm free

  


One more day, I'll stay

Just give me one more day."

  
  


The gears in Lucifer's head started turning. This song was about the Earth? There are demons who choose to walk the earth out of fondness but these individuals are few and far between.

Then again the song the stranger wrote for Lilith also spoke of earth, perhaps this song was from the perspective of another?

  


"Old as all life 

The temperamental site

Of everything man has achieved"

  


Then again...how could this stranger have known enough about himself and his brothers to write songs about them? They were well known but the songs held an intimate knowledge and description that was hard to get from afar.

  


"Our blood is her water

Our flesh is her soil

Only in her I believed

  


Her wilds will be our reprieve.

  


Let me live, let me be

Let the wind call onto me

Let me live, just one more day

Just once on Earth I'm free

  


One more day, I'll stay

Just give me one more day."

  


Singing of the earth in this manner… only one who was made from it could hold this respect. 

Was it so hard to imagine this secret siren could be...human?

  


"Sweet is the air through her skin

Cool is the grass on my feet

Straight is the spine that holds my head high

Proud are the people who tend her

Proud are the people of earth.

  


Let me live, let me be

Let her waters poison me

Let me live, just one more day

Just once on Earth I'm free

  


One more day, I'll stay 

Love give me one more day."

  


In the end Lucifer wasn't surprised, but knowing who this stranger was made the whole nightly ritual seem more real, more tied to his daily life. 

There was only one human in the house of Lamentation after all.

Picking up a paper he hesitated. What does he even say? Should he reveal what he knows? Staring at the blank paper he found he had no words. 

He thought about the song, how it spoke of the Earth's many virtues. It was sad, they sung it softly with a shaky voice. Suddenly he had a question.

  


\---

My Siren MC,

Your song is so sad, do you miss your home on Earth? You need only ask and we would gladly escort you to visit. We want you to be happy here MC.

Yours, Lucifer

\---

  


He shoved the note through the grate the second he finished writing it. No time to doubt, no chance to rethink. 

The response was immediate. The sound of scrambling on the other side of the grate followed by fleeing footsteps. Lucifer was out the door in an instant.

MC would not escape him this time, he would catch them and tell them their singing was beautiful and their songs were enchanting and he never wanted to go another day without hearing their heavenly voice.

He would tell them not to run, he would hold them in his arms and kiss them and give them something worthwhile to sing about.

Opening the door he found MC was not there, the windows still locked. He tore the dusty lounge apart searching for some door, some passage that he could take to follow this angel of music into the night.

And yet he found nothing. Enraged and filled with an indescribable despair that he frightened his love away. He didn't get to tell them how they had lit up his dark nights and inspired a song of his own.

He retired to bed in shame and hoped he could explain himself to MC at breakfast tomorrow.

0

He had waited for thirty minutes after he'd finished eating and still MC had not shown. The only people left at the table were Asmo and himself. Perhaps just a few more minutes.

20 minutes pass.

Asmo leaves the table and the room goes silent. MC isn't coming.

He spends the rest of the day searching the house of Lamentation for the human. He has to cancel his plans with Diavolo, an action that left a sour taste in his mouth, but he would _ not _ be avoided.

Eventually he breaks down and resorts to asking Mammon for help. He would know where MC could be, he was their guardian after all. 

After more gloating than was strictly nessisary, Mammon reveals that MC like to sit on the roof to think. The sky was growing dark as Lucifer made his way up the many flights of stairs to the houses peak

As he climbed the final steps he began to think, what was he even going to say?

He had so much he wanted to say about the songs and the late nights that gave him something to look forward to. About the love that grew for the unclaimed voice on the other side of that wall. Such a fragile, unspoken agreement to meet every night. To speak without expectations, to never wonder who the other is just enjoy the conversation.

But none of it came to him. 

He just couldn't form any words in his head to describe it. How would he even start? He stood on the last step just about to open the door, trying desperately to think of something to say.

Then he heard that sound.

The most beautiful sound he'd grown to love and hold in his heart like a bird in a cage. The beautiful repeating minor melody of the mandola that he held lightly in his mind all day until he could hear it drift on the air by night.

Without another thought he opened the door. And there they sat.

Legs dangling off the edge of the roof, the most interesting instrument he'd ever seen cradled in their lap as they strummed it's strings like an angel strums a lyre.

Their face turned to the everdark sky, the lights of the city below illuminating their skin and casting dazzling lights in their hair.

They were a bewitching creature, mystical criptid of the human worlds light who brought a little piece of life with them when he kidnapped them into his world. He had no right to keep them.

He stood frozen, staring. The siren hadn't noticed him yet and they sat playing their tune without a care. To break the trance would be a crime punishable by death.

But it was not to last. With a start the human noticed the Avatar of Prides presence and immediately moved to flee. He had to stop them.

"Wait, MC don't run." He stepped forward. He saw the horror on the humans face as they realized he blocked the only exit. "Why won't you stay when I want to hear you?" 

MC froze, gaze fixed on their feet. Their instrument gripped so hard their knuckles were white. Lucifer took another step forward. "Please talk to me."

Slowly they lifted their eyes to meet Lucifers. The fear faded from their face and they held his gaze with a cold determination. His skin heated at the glare that met his. The dignity in it.

"You weren't supposed to find out" the words were slow and dry. He swallowed.

"I'm glad I did, I love--"

"No you don't, you love my songs. You love to be praised." They didn't sound angry, just sad and resigned.

What could he say?

"I'm glad...it's you." He tried to formulate his thoughts, MC was patient. "I fell in love with you before, but I thought my feelings...inapropriate. Then when I heard you sing, being with you every night… I fell in love with you again without even knowing." 

He was having the opposite issue now, he had too much to say all at once. MC walked slowly towards him.

"I want to hear your songs every night and I want to describe why and how much I love you but I don't have the way with words you do." MC pressed a hand to the side of his face and suddenly his words stopped. He held his breath, this moment could change his life and theirs, all depending on what they said next.

"You're a distant star to me Lucifer, I can love you but never reach you. Only sing my praises and sorrows. I didn't want you to know it was me because I thought...I thought you would laugh."

His heart sank at the admission. Had he really been so aloof he'd made them believe their feeling would be mocked?

"Lucifer if you tell me you love me now you can't be upset when I love you as well. Speak with certainty or not at all." The demon did not have to think about his answer.

"I've never been more certain of anything."

0

They sat on that roof and spoke as they did in the letters. No expectations, no pressure, just words and songs. Speaking of the beauty in the world and the beauty in each other. No secrets were held between them. 

And when the time came to finally go back inside, it was with new love, new words, and new songs to cherish.


End file.
